True
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: It is 2 months after the Twinkle Towne Musical. Troy still hasn't told Gabriella how he feels. Will he ever? Corny summary but please R&R. my first HSM fic. ONESHOT


**My first attempt at a oneshot, as well as a HSM fanfic...let me know what you think!  
DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the story line  
**

Troy walked down that same familiar street to Gabriella's house. It had been two months since they put on the Twinkle Towne Musical, and since then, Troy and Gabriella have grown closer. He was so in love with her. Only problem was, he had yet to admit it to her. Why, he just admitted it to himself. He walked slowly, his head down and his hand in his pockets, as the cool early summer breeze blew over his face. He stopped, looked up and smiled, and kept walking.

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move 'till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

He remembered the day of the callbacks, how he almost kissed her. '_Why didn't I kiss her anyway?' _Troy asked himself. He looked up, and saw the light on in Gabriella's room. He climbed up the tree and stood in the balcony, when Gabriella saw him. He waved and she smiled, waving back.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak, it's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

She opened the door, and Troy came in her room, giving her a friendly hug. She returned it and smiled. '_She seemed so happy then…maybe this is a bad idea.' _He turned to leave, but Gabriella grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong Troy? You didn't just come here to give me a hug did you?" she asked.

He nodded 'no'. "No Gabi, I didn't." he paused a moment.  
"Then why did you come here?" she asked, feeling somewhat guilty. '_I mean, we're friends right? Why can't he just come over to see his friend?' _She thought.

"You know what? I came here to do this." He took her face in his hands, giving her a gentle kiss.

_  
I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

They pulled out of the kiss, and Troy searched her face for an expression of happiness or sadness. Finally, she smiled, kissing him again. He sighed in relief, returning the kiss.  
"Why'd you wait so long Troy?"  
"What?" he asked.

"I've loved you ever since I first saw you. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you, Troy." She said.

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?  
_

"So you love me too?" he asked, oblivious to what she just said.

"Of course Troy. I've loved you for so long."  
"I love you too." He said. "I've waited forever for someone like you."

"You have?" Gabi asked as he took her hand in his. He simply smiled and nodded.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
_

"I was hoping you'd say that." she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you Gabriella Montez." He said, kissing her cheek.  
"I love you too Troy Bolton." She said, now grinning from ear to ear. Just then, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "Oh. It's Taylor. She can wait." Gabi said, throwing the phone across the room, kissing Troy again.

_I know when I go   
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true  
_

"Do you want to go out on Friday night?"  
"I'd love to." Gabi said. She never stopped grinning since Troy kissed her for the first time.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend."  
"Oh Bolton…that's a given." She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

_  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited  
This is true_

**A/N- This is my first attempt at a one-shot. How'd I do? Is it ok?**


End file.
